Writing in high places
by LividJava
Summary: A series of drabbles written in no particular order. [Crossposted to AO3 and Tumblr]. Cover art by Sachiko (KodiakPack DA/kodiakpack)
1. Mellow

**A kiss amidst the skies.**

"Deku, why did you bring the rope?" Ochako asked pointing towards the bundle and steaks next to him

"I wanted to try something." He replied.

Looking over his shoulder towards the almost setting sun. The two were out on a picnic date and Izuku had brought Ochako for a small idea he had thought of.

"Och-" getting nervous he shook his head and steeled his resolve. "Ochako? You can make yourself float right?" he asked already knowing the answer.

The girl giggled her hair bouncing a little with her movements "Mhmm, why do you ask?"

Izuku was in the process of tying the rope securely around his foot while driving one of the steaks into the ground and securing the other end of the rope around that. It was quite a good length. He stood up and held his hand out towards Ochako. "Can you make both of us float?" he said with a voice of confidence and a sweet smile. She took him and tapped herself making the two weightless. Izuku upon grabbing her other hand. Gently bent his knee and pushed off the ground letting the two float high in the air almost like a balloon. Once the rope reached the end of its length it made a nice snug tug around Izuku's foot. The two were suspended in midair. Slowly twirling. Just spinning. Feeling the wind flow between them. Izuku pulled Ochako closer into him sharing each other's warmth. She looked up at his features all of them kissed by the sun. She hummed happily and pulled herself up a little to share a kiss of her own. They were there slowly spinning, suspended in midair. Kissing over the sunset.

* * *

 **Meadow confessions.**

Ochako laughed as she fell in the meadow. Izuku was seen following her, a large grin on his own face as he fell beside her. He rested his hand on top of hers. The looked over their shoulders gazing into their eyes. Izuku's cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly. After all no matter how long you've been with someone they can always make you blush. He gave her a wide grin. Ochako found herself smiling in his presence always. They both turned their heads looking at the clouds. Listening to the whispering of the long grass and trees surrounding them. Smiling, content with each other's presence.

"Hey, Ochako." Izuku spoke up gently breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she replied through a yawn.

"I'm glad I met you." He paused thinking over his words "You always seem to find a way to make me smile. Even when I was at my deepest you seemed to have a hand I could reach out to and pull me through. And quite honestly with something as big as that. I don't think I could ever repay you."

Ochako stayed silent for a few moments before lightly chuckling to herself. "You big idiot, You already are. Just by being with me. Here and now. I love you. And I don't think that will ever change."

Izuku looked over to Ochako her gaze still set on the clouds above. She looked over at him and smiled. He turned to share a kiss with her. In the silence of the secret meadow. Just them.

* * *

 **Cozy in the storm.**

The storm outside roared shaking the glasses amidst the house. Ochako squeezed ever so slightly on the person sleeping next to her, she smiled in the darkness looking at Izuku snoring softly. Suffice to say he was still. He turned to his side and slung his arm over Ochako, mindlessly embracing her. She felt her cheeks heat slightly. She raised her hand to his face and began to thumb his cheek, sighing in contentment. Another rumble struck closer leaving a louder crack in its place causing Ochako to jump slightly. Izuku cracked his eyelids open slightly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in a sleepy fashion while snuggling her.

She giggled slightly. "Yeah, the storm startled me a little. All's well." She scooted up and kissed him. Izuku smiled and brought Ochako in closer to his embrace. She held her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Beating at a steady rate. His breathing measured and even. In, out, in, out. She yawned listening to the pattering of the rain against the glass and the breathing of her companion. She drifted back asleep. Comfortable and cozy against the harshness of the rain, smiling.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

Some things i wrote over a couple of times! These weren't long enough to merit individual posts so I posted them to tumblr. some peeps at the IzuOcha server said i should totes make a post. So here it is a collection of drabbles! I'll post them in sections of threes. Enjoy my little scenes!


	2. Still

**Looking over the lake.**

They both stood in front of the lake, skipping stones cross its still surface. Izuku picked up another suitable rock and stood to skip it.

"Hey, Ochako," he asked calmly tossing the rock letting it bounce a few times. Ochako shifted her gaze in his direction. "What should we do for our anniversary?" She stood for a few minutes before smiling.

"That's cheating Izuku." She giggled. "you aren't supposed to ask a girl where to go." She tossed a rock she had held letting it skip and sat down.

The green haired boy blushed. "Well its our first anniversary after our marriage. I figure we could come up with something together" he tossed one more rock watching it sink before sitting down next to his life-long partner, resting his head on her shoulder. She kissed him on the top of his head and smiled looking across the lake. The sun setting leaving pinks and purples painted across the sky.

"Well. Let's do nothing." She stated simply, a smile left on her face.

"Nothing?" he asked not understanding.

"It's a celebration of us. No stress, no worries. None of that. Just us. So let's do nothing. And just be with each other for a day" She looked at Izuku who had shifted into a position with his head resting on her lap. Green eyes met hers. She took her hand to his forehead and began to trace her finger across it.

Izuku smiled at her, big and wide. "I'd like that. Just us."

* * *

 **And so we sat by the ocean.**

She sat with her back pressed against the wooden chair, eyes closed listening to the roar of the ocean. Smiling Izuku pressed a cold can of lemonade against her forehead.

"Hey sleepyhead." Izuku said pressing the can into Ochako's hands. Taking a seat beside her.

"Hey yourself," She replied lightly punching his arm. Smiling, she opened the can and drank the cool liquid. A welcoming feeling in the heat of the summer. She overlooked the vast waters with a quite muse.

"It's pretty. Isn't it? The ocean and all, I heard it called the heartbeat of Mother Nature once," Izuku said before yawning.

"I suppose that's fitting. It's certainly calming like one." She replied, leaning over before nestling her head in Izuku's lap. "It's nice to listen to. Something so powerful yet so calming."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

And so they sat there, listening to the ocean. Crashing against the shore. Eventually Ochako had fallen asleep in Izuku's lap. He smiled and had begun running his fingers gently through her hair, careful not to wake her. Watching as the sun set.

"I love you. So much." He whispered aloud to the person asleep in his lap.

She mumbled out. "I love you too." She raised her left hand slightly and Izuku extended his hand out to hold hers. A matching set of simple silver bands adorning the couples' ring fingers.

"Alright it's getting late, get up we gotta go." Izuku nudged Ochako further from her previous slumber.

"But I don't wanna." She complained. "I'm Comfy."

Izuku sighed and lifted her to her feet. "Come on. We'll be more comfortable at home"

Ochako pouted before Izuku kissed her. He slung his arm over her shoulder and they walked home. From the roaring ocean. A heartbeat of its own.

* * *

 **A night in the moonlight.**

The phone came to life when Izuku clicked in the button. Typing something he seem satisfied with the response. The phone settled down in his pocket. The night was rather cold, but he stood out waiting. A few minutes go by when he heard his name called. The moon kissed her skin, illuminating her figure with a gentle light. Ochako walked towards him.

"Hey," Izuku said smiling at Ochako.

"Hey yourself," Ochako replied.

Izuku took a deep breath soaking in the sights and sounds of the night. "It's nice out isn't it" he said looking skyward. Ochako hummed in response. Looking at Izuku rather then following his gaze. She looked at how the moonlight complimented his shining eyes. Always filled with some form of resolve except now. They were filled with… comfort, love. He was relaxed. Not tense. She began to blush realizing that Izuku caught her staring.

"Well. Shall we?" Izuku held out his hand towards Ochako.

She stared at him considering his gesture. She took his hand, Izuku brought her closer. He put on hand on her waist the other held out. Ochako following what he was doing placed hers on his shoulder. They had begun to sway with the wind. Graceful, slow and silent. Words spoken between them were far and few. Replaced with movements. The night waned on, and yet they danced. At some point Ochako rested her head on Izuku's chest. Listening to his heart beat. Izuku smiled. When their dance ended they stood in each other's embrace. The still of the night moving against them. Moon high overhead. Ochako stepped back breaking the embrace to see him. Her husband.

"Thank you. For being there for me. And hey, for our first anniversary this isn't so bad." She smiled at Izuku. "But no cheating next time got it!" she said, playfully giggling.

"Yeah I got it." Izuku shook his head slightly. He stepped forward closing the gap between them. Kissing Ochako holding her close. She was surprised by the suddenness but eased into it closing her eyes kissing him back. In the secret of the meadow once again. They stood. It held all their secrets, kept them safe. The breeze flowing through, whispering through the grass and the trees. In the moonlight.

Breaking the kiss, Ochako smiled at Izuku. "Let's head back." Izuku nodded. And they left the safety of their secret meadow. Back home, the moonlight shining the way.

* * *

 **Afterword:** It took me the longest to come up with this last scene. Writer's block for the win, right? Anyways I hope you enjoy them. I had fun writing them, but they didn't come out the way I wanted. I like the titles of my chapters and scenes they are my favorite thing to write in this whole thing. Thinking of a clever title. Also if you wanna read the scenes as they are released check my Tumblr! I've decided I'll post the first two with the last one being in this fic! First chapter was an experiment really but I loved the feed back. Thank you all!


	3. Terror

**They creep in sometimes.**

Izuku stood silently out on the balcony, donning a simple white tee and sports shorts. Letting the wind caress his hair. A small ring coiled around his left finger. A small sliver band. He looked amongst the night sky staring up at the stars. He had been a hero for quite some time, now he just reminisced on what once was. His face appearing relaxed, as if he was in a deep state of concentration. He closed his eyes to try and remember all the faces he saved. Each one flickering through like a slide show, the letters of adoration piling up. But there was one face he constantly saw, the once face that stuck out in his mind. His partner in crime, Sidekick, his wife, Ochako.

Glancing over his shoulder he could see she was sleeping soundly, however something was off, the feeling of thick tension, he couldn't point out what it was, he looked around the room, checking around the small house they had. Nothing. Walking back into the room, he lain in his side of the bed, perhaps it was nothing? Listening he could tell something was off. Her breathing was off, it was fast, uneven, terse.

Gently shaking her awake. "Hey, Ochako, wake up." He whispered into the night.

Her breathing quickened, and his soon followed. "Ochako, Wake up." He shook her a bit more. And she jolted awake screaming. Looking around in terror. She was there but wasn't, her eyes had a sort of vacancy.

"No, no make it stop, No, NO DON'T HURT THEM," she reached out to grab the air.

Izuku held her close as she trashed. "Ochako its okay, I'm here just focus on my voice, listen to me and breath, slowly." He rubbed her back gently to calm her, she drew in a breath, slowing her breathing, gingerly taking a quavering breath. She returned his grasp weeping softly into is shoulder.

"it's my fault, they're all gone, they are gone because I couldn't do anything." She cried "It's my fault and I can't bring them back."

Izuku whispered into her ear "It wasn't, it wasn't you who decided to blow them up, it wasn't you who let them in, they gained our trust and abused it. I'm glad I still have you" he said as he squeezed her tighter. He pulled back to look at her face, wiping away her tears, he smiled and kissed her. "They are bad memories, and they creep in sometimes, that's why we focus on the good memories, to help us move on and grow stronger, and if I can do that with you. I think I'll be okay"

Ochako grasped him tighter, "Thank you." So they sat, holding each other so as to ward off the memories that creep in sometimes.


End file.
